Soulroom
by Flying on a Broken Wing
Summary: One day Yugi collapses in school. To save the young light Yami and his friends journey to Yugi's soulroom which, in turn, flings them into an age old war that threatens to tear the world apart. YxYY, SxJ, RxB, MxM. Yaoi/Slash. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Flying: Hey there this is my first story -YAY- !! I always thought that Yugi would have a different soulroom that was not so childish 'cuz in my fantastical brain (Dane Cook Fly: pasha I wish I owned, that Dane Cook is a funny man) that I think Yugi is really wise and thoughtful behind his child like crunchy coating.

Warning: there is yaoi, slash, shounen-ai, or boyxboy love. If you have a problem with that you can leave. There is some Anzu (Tea in the dubbed versions but whenever I see Tea I think tea, as it the beverage, but I digress) bashing. It's not that I hate Tea (Eme: I do) It's just her friendship speeches are REALLY annoying (Ame: Yami's "heart of he cards" speeches are quite obnoxious too. Fly: but Yami's is a sex god so he can get away with it) and I need a real witchy character…so sorry.

Disclaimer: I own all but that I do not own. Yeah I don't own YuGiOh or Taylor Swift (though I love her songs) or the Kingdom Hearts franchise (that comes in later).

Fly: enjoy!

* * *

/please review/ - Yami to Hikari

/pretty please review/ - Hikari to Yami

"The review button wants you to push it" – talking

_I'm thinking you should press the review button_ - thoughts

* * *

Soulrooom

Chapter 1:

"Yami, where are you going?" asked a Yugi, a young delicate teenager. He was petite and had a slim waist. He had pale skin that seemed to glow. The young teen had full, pink, kissable rose petal lips. Yugi had blond bangs and black with amethyst tipped hair that was spiked into several different directions. However, the most sticking thing about Yugi's physical appearance were his eyes. He had long sooty lashes that framed his jewel like purple eyes. His startlingly violet eyes seemed to lead right into the light's soul. You could see the innocence. The kindness, compassion, patience, and forgiveness shone through his amethyst orbs. Yugi looked like an angel that God had sent from heaven to relieve human suffering. (A/N: OK maybe I'm exaggerating…but I LOVE Yugi, he's so cute!).

"I'm going to the party, of course," Yami said confused. Yugi quickly turned around so his darkness wouldn't see the tears that prickled his eyes. "Would you mind closing the shop for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Yugi mumbled.

"Well…ok, I'll see you in a bit," Yugi felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Yami was going to a party, today. A party that he, Yugi, had not been invited to wasn't even aware of. The slight teen heard Yami walk towards the shop door, the bell echoing throughout the empty house.

Yugi shuffled to the front of the shop, flipped the sign so it read "Closed", locked the door, switched the off the lights, and miserably trudged back to towards his room. Feeling the pain come back he sprinted towards his haven, forcefully ripping open the door to his room. The young light scrambled under the bed searching desperately for **it**. His pale hand grasped the neck of his secret love, his guitar. It had been a present from his parents when he ad been 10, right before _the incident_. Yugi's parents had been short for money 5 years ago (Yugi is 15) so it was the only gift he got for his birthday, but it was the best present he had ever got. Yugi felt more tears spill down his cheeks. The small teen cradled the instrument close to his chest. He lightly strummed a couple of chords. Yugi felt a pained smile tug the corner of his lips.

* * *

_Why was Yugi so upset? I should go back and talk to him._ A voice echoed in Yami's head. The dark nodded to himself and turned to walk back when another voice said _Yugi'll be fine he doesn't need your constant pestering. Besides you'll be letting down everyone else. _Yami hesitated and finally came to a decision. He would use the mind link just to make sure he's all right.

/Aibou?/ Yami asked appearing in his soulroom. It was no longer a giant labyrinth but a replica of his bedroom in ancient Egypt. He had a beautiful wooden desk in the far corner and a great luxurious silk bed in the center of the room. There were also several complex games on shelves surrounding the desk. Ancient books covered the walls of the rooms and there were dozens of papyrus rolls on the carved table. To the right of the bed there was giant ornate balcony that had sheer cotton curtains that moved with the breeze. The balcony overlooked the mighty Nile river that ran at a gentle pace. The sex god (JK), Yami's ears picked up the distant strumming of a guitar. Yami started walking towards Yugi's soulroom. As he got closer to the hallway connecting the two soulrooms between him and his Hikari, the strumming became clearer, it was coming from Yugi's soulroom. Then Yami heard one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard in his 5 millennia of existence. His light, his Yugi had started singing along with his guitar. Yami listened breathlessly as the sad song continued.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll know she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I walk home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into…_

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. _

_("Teardrops on My Guitar", Taylor Swift)_

_That's it, I'm going back. _Yami started walking towards the Game Shop. _Fine if you want to disappoint everyone else. Yugi will be there when you get back_ encouraged a voice in his head. _I…I…I shouldn't abandon my friends, and Yugi's not going anywhere. I'll only stay for a bit._ Yami walked into the darkness.

* * *

Yugi set down the guitar on his lap and fell back onto his pillows. The light felt eyes droop with exhaustion.

_I'm so tired, but I gotta stay up, Grandpa's gonna call to wish…to wish…_ but Yugi never finished his thoughts as a deep sleep finally overtook him for the first time in months.

-- TBC --

Fly: -messaging temples and humming-

Eme: What are you doing?

Fly: I'm trying to use my Jedi mind trick (don't own) to get the readers to review.

Eme: -hits Fly on the back of the head- Don't be stupid!

Ame: -hits Eme on the arm- Don't be violent!

- A fight ensues, laying waste to my room-

Fly: -peaks out from behind a safety barrier- PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Fly: I…I…I…

Fly: I…I…I…

Ame: -waves waves a hand in front of her face- Oh dear, is she OK?

Eme: -reading a book- Her, nah, she's fine, just in shock. Ignore.

Ame: -reaches to shake Fly's shoulder-

Eme: Don't do that!!

Fly: -startles awake-

Ame: -gulps- too late…

Fly: I GOT REVIEWS AND 2 FAVORITES. OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD. I'M FINALLY UPDATEING TOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHA, OH LOOK AT THE PRETTY FAIRIES. HAHAHAHAHA!!

-Fly is now currently in the land of happiness with leprechauns **cough** Yugi **cough** and where unicorns shoot smiles out their ass-

Eme: Great…just great. Way to go, Ame.

Ame: What should we do?

Eme: Well I guess we should introduce ourselves 'cuz airhead over there never did. I'm Fly's muse her "Evil Me"

Ame: and I'm her "Angelic Me," yeah the nice muse

Eme: -snort-

Ame: -death glare-

Eme: -backs away scared- Ok, ok, calm yourself. Breath in, out, in, out.

-Flying is still in her happy place-

Ame/Eme: T.T

Ame: I know! We should do the disclaimer

Eme: Simply fabulous…

Ame: Flying doesn't own YuGiOh or Kingdom Hearts (later) so back you bloodsucking lawyers –swings a bat- (not that all lawyers are bloodsucking, I've meet some very nice ones.)

Eme: now what do we do with her.

Soulroom

Chapter 2:

It was a small party of friends that congregated at Anzu's house. Joey, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik (they returned with Isis so she could help run the Egyptology department at The Domino Museum), Tristan, and Duke. The brunette CEO was actively listening to the raven haired duelist explain the rules of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Joey and Tristan were involved in a loud argument over what auto part brands are better for Tristan's motorcycle. Marik, Malik and Ryou were sitting on the couch talking quietly about school and that math teacher that just didn't look quite right. Bakura stood quietly in a dark corner waiting for Yami. His arms were crossed over his chest and leaned back casually. The albino was wearing a pair of dark ripped jeans with a brown leather belt. He had a black button down shirts with his sleeves rolled up right above the elbow with a white wife beater. As the spirit of the puzzle walked into the room Bakura pushed himself off the wall.

"So Yami, how's the how's the shrimp," the ring's spirit sauntered up to the other Yami. Ryou was still trying to convince Malik and Marik to give up on their latest scheme to spam all Anzu's youtube profile (I don't own this, little Kuriboh does, I just bow down to his greatness).

"Why do you care, Tomb Robber" Yami asked unsettled by Bakura's concern for his light.

"Well, Ryou's concerned about him and won't stop pestering me. And," Bakura shrugged and smirked, "he's not so bad, for a light."

"You talk like you know him," Yami hissed.

"I do _pharaoh_," he spat "We've passed by each other in the park on occassion. There's a lot more to the runt then I thought. He's interesting to talk to," His last remarks were more to himself than to the ancient pharaoh (evil villans always tend to tell their thoughts and plans outloud, always have to have an evil monologue and the likes). Bakura's hard brown eyes bore into Yami's confused crimson.

The spirit of the puzzle opened his mouth to demand just what the hell the ex-thief meant, but was cut off by Ryou's soft voice.

"Please Bakura, please, not today. You promised" Bakura's eyes softened for a second, but they instantly narrowed again.

"Stupid Hikari, since when am I expected to keep my promises. I'm not some weak, bleeding heart, self important _savior_," the ring's spirit said coldly. He glared at Yami and his lighter half before he turned and stalked off towards Malik and Marik.

Ryou's eyes were shaded by his white bangs, but Yami could imagine the look of pain in Ryou's eyes. Yami racked him brain to find something, anything to say but came up with a blank. Before Yami could make his move Ryou turned to look at him brushing silver hair out of his eyes and asked with genuine concern,

"How is Yugi, Yami? I haven't really seen him in a while. Have those guys stopped bothering him?"

Yami was going to ask Ryou to explain when an accented voice cut him off "Whaddya mean? Someone's been messing with my little buddy? Why I otta…"

"What are you going to do mutt, bark at them?" Seto's voice stopped Joey from continuing on his threat.

"Not now rich boy," Seto looked surprise for a second, but he quickly hid the emotion behind a cool exterior. Joey continued. "Who's been messing with Yug'?"

"He didn't tell you? Oh, I…I shouldn't have said anything. I-It was wrong of me. Sorry," Ryou spluttered nervously.

"No Ryou, there's nothing to be sorry about. Please tell me everything." Yami asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, Ryou I haven't really talked to him lately, and no one else I talked to have either." Joey looked worried. "I mean he obviously hasn't been sleeping well, and I feel like he's been avoiding us."

"That's it I'm going back home. I knew something was wrong." Yami stood up. _Why did I leave him there? What the hell is wrong with me. Stupid! Stupid!_ He berated himself.

"OK Yami, tell me how the little guy is."

"Right." Yami felt someone staring at the back of his head he whipped around to see Bakura watching him. They made eye contact for a brief moment. The ex-thief's eyes said _"You better take good care of him"_ Yami winced. To have Bakura, Bakura of all people tell him that he needed to do a better job of taking of his aibou! The ancient pharaoh nodded in understanding.

Yami started to walk towards the front door when someone called.

"Yami!" Everyone winced at the annoying of sound of Anzu's voice (A/N: Sorry Anzu fans. There will be some bashing, but just pretend it's someone else and that Anzu's in NY) as she ran to the small group of friends. "Where are you going so early?"

Yami forced a smile. "Anzu! I'm sorry for leaving so early. It's just that Yugi wasn't feeling to great tonight and I promised I wouldn't stay for long."

Anzu looked angry but quickly covered it up. "Of course I get it, but surely Yugi will understand if you stay for just a bit longer. I mean, I invited you specifically!"

"Yeah," snorted Joey "and from what I can tell, didn't even let Yugi know there was a party."

Yami paled. He had assumed that Yugi just didn't want to go or was meeting him later. Yugi didn't tell his dark because Yugi wanted his darkness to have a good time. His aibou must be so disappointed and lonely. Yami had to go back and apologize to Yugi. How could he be so selfish, his light always, _always_ came first.

"Look Anzu I've gotta go now." Yami turned and fled quickly hoping that if he ran fast enough he might leave the guilt behind.

(end of this chappie…JK!! –ducks from readers throwing rotten veggies- hey stop throwing tomatoes! I was just joking, jeeze

* * *

Yami burst through the door, breathless. He had sprinted all the way from Anzu's house. The ancient spirit took a moment to catch his breath. He glanced at the clock, it was already nine o'clock. The dark collected himself and tiredly climbed the stairs up to Yugi's bedroom. The young light's door was open just a jar so Yami let himself in. He stopped short. Moonlight from the window cast a glow on the lithe figure on the bed. Yugi was sleeping peacefully above the covers in an "S" shape, his guitar held close to his chest. His face was totally relaxed. The lights soft lips were parted slightly showing straight white teeth. Yugi's blonde bangs just touched his nose. His head was tilted slightly to the left his long black lashes in contrast with his pale blue sheets. One hand was curled in a loose fist next to his face; the other arm was wrapped around his treasure pulling it close. Yugi looked like a beautiful porcelain doll or a fallen angel. Yami let himself smile warmly at his stunning light. He slowly backed out and quietly closed the door.

Yami walked down the stairs down to the kitchen. He was going to apologize to his light tomorrow. He sighed as he finished making sure all the doors were locked. The flashing red light of the answering machiene caught Yami's eye. He felt his hand move toward the "play" button of it's own accord. Grandpa's voice filled the air,

"Hello Yugi, my boy. The secret expedition is going on swimmingly. We've had some ground breaking discoveries that suggest...well, it wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you. Since I got the message machine I can only assume that you're out with Yami and your friends. I'm glad that you finally found people that love and care abut you._ Yo_ur parents would be so happy and proud to see you now, they loved you so much. I love you too, m'boy. Happy 16th birthday."

Yami slid to the floor in self-loathing.

* * *

Fly: -still in her happy place-

Ame: I can't believe you finished an update! The end of days!! Fly? Hello anyone home?

Fly: drool

Eme: -throws a pie at fly, but it hits Ame-

Ame: -twitch- grab mallet

Fly: -awakened by the mess around my room- Yay I finished a chappie! My first update! PAAAAARTAY!!

Ame/Eme: DIE!!

Fly: Hiding behind a barricade. Please help and REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

-Fly bursts through the door laden down by thousands of bags- Fly: COMPUTER!! -showers it with kisses- Hey, third chapter!! It's pretty long and plot-full, I hope. Thank you to all who reviewed I start hyperventalating whenever I see a review. That's how much it means to me. I start skipping everything, it's ridiculous. SO, please review. I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. I had a GREAT time, it was awesome. My vacation was really interesting! So without further adue... (the hell I just butchered the french language)

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!!

Disclaimer: -starts laughing hysterically- You...you...actually...you..think I own anything?! THAT'S MADNESS. -continues laughing-

Ame: O.O she really lost it.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Your parents would be so happy and proud to see you now, they loved you so much. I love you too, m'boy. Happy 16th birthday."_

_Yami slid down to floor in self-loathing_.

The continuation...

* * *

Chapter 3:

_I-I't's his birthday__._ Yami thought unbelieving. _How cruel are the Gods? I have to be the sorriest excuse for a protector. I don't deserve to have Yugi as my hikari. _The yami stared at the ceiling absorbed in his own thoughts of hatred.

It was there that Yugi found his yami the next morning at 5 a.m. Neither Yami nor Yugi had slept well. Yami's head was filled of how he had failed his young, sweet innocent aibou in the past and last night. Yugi's nightmares had been getting more and more realistic. The dark circles under his eyes were getting deeper and darker every day and he was starting to fall asleep in class. After Yami had left the young hikari his latest and most graphic night terror started.

* * *

_Dream Sequence__:_

_Yugi was floating in darkness. "Yami" he called. There was no answer. He called out through the mind link. /Yami/. Nothing. /Yami, please. I'm scared/. Still nothing. /YAMI/. The frightened light reached out to touch Yami's mind. He cried out. There was a tremendous pain that racked his body. His body arched as a thousand jolts went through him. He felt like he was an eternity of agony. Eventually the torture stopped. His yami, HIS yami had not only left him but had caused the feeling of his essence being ripped two. The young hikari was crying from a mixture of fear, rejection, and pain. He clenched his eyes shut. _

_When he opened his violet eyes he saw Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Duke all standing above him looking menacing. "G-guys?" Yugi asked still petrified after what happened prior. "P-please h-help me. I-" but he was cut off by Joey. "p-p-p-p-p-p-please h-h-help me I-I-I'm just a f-f-freak a-a-and can't s-s-stand up for m-m-m-m-myself." There was cruel laughter all around. "J-joey, Kaiba, Tristan, D-duke what happened I-I thought you were my friends." The laughter only got louder. "Friends with a weakling like you?" Yugi couldn't believe his ears. "B-but.." "SHUT-UP you little bastard!" Joey roared and kicked the young light in the stomach. Yugi let out a cry of pain and curled in on himself. The cruel laughter rang through out the room and in the little ones ears as him friends brutally beat him._

_The next time Yugi became conscious he was propped up against a wall. His eyesight was a little fuzzy, but he could make out four people. Ryou and Malik were staring intently at the other hikari while their yamis were hanging back. "Ryou? Malik?" his hand reached out "i-is it you?" The memory of Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, and Duke still fresh in his mind. The puzzle bearer's hand inched closer towards his two fellow hikari's when suddenly another hand grabbed Yugi's hand painfully. Bakura's eyes glistened as he squeezed Yugi's wrist, hard. He quickly yanked the smallest hikari up by the little one's arm causing Yugi to cry out as his shoulder was brutally dislocated. "Do. Not. Touch. My. Hikari. You. Filthy. Weakling." Bakura's eyes held contempt and hatred that scared Yugi more than any other glare. Marik came up next to his fellow yami and violently punched Yugi in the stomach. The youngest hikari let out a yell of surprise. Both yami's looked at Yugi with disgusted glares. Bakura tossed Yugi back against the wall. The delicate teen's head cracked against the wall, making his vision swim. "B-Bakura" Ryou stuttered "he was going to..." Ryou looked so scared and Yugi's heart ached. "Shhh it's OK, hikari. I'm here." The ex-thief keeled next to the British teen. Ryou clung to Bakura for dear life. Bakura rubbed his hikari's back comfortingly and kissed Ryou softly on the top of his head. Next to him Marik was kissing Malik gently on the lips and hugging him close as humanly possible. Both couples turned to leave, the two Egyptian boys were starting to fade as Bakura turned around. "Where's the light now?" Yugi closed his eyes to try to block out the pain as the two albino lovers walked into the darkness._

_The next time Yugi's amethyst eyes fluttered open he knew this was the worst and final part of the nightmare. Yami stood a little way off with his back towards his young light. "Yami?" Yugi asked softly knowing the response. Yami turned his head to stare coldly at the delicate teenager. "Hikari," Yami acknowledged maliciously. Yugi struggled to his feet "Yami, why?" "Why what?" was the angry response. Even though he knew what was going to happen "Why did you abandon me Yami? Didn't you say you were going to protect me? We can't live without one another. Without light there is no darkness, and without you I cease to be whole. Yami? Please?" Yugi was now right next to his yami, the most important person in his world. Yami turned to face the soulful eyes of his aibou. With a calm rage Yami backhanded Yugi. The small teen flew across the room in a long arch until he collided with the floor. Yami slowly walked towards the pure hikari, hatred burning in his fiery crimson eyes. Yugi could only stare as his yami came over closer and closer. Yami pressed him boot on Yugi's small chest, he pressed down hard. A short shout of pain unwillingly burst from the young adolescents lips. "No one cares about you aibou," he mocked "Not me, not your friends, not your grandfather, and neither did your parents. You are **nothing**!" Yami hissed. Yugi couldn't help it, he started sobbing. Yami made a sound of disgust and started to walk away when another voice stopped the darkness. "Yami, love." "Anzu! he answered and smiled gently at the female brunette. Yugi would give anything to have his yami back. He wanted his kind, strong, and caring partner. As Anzu got closer and closer to Yami, Yugi seemed to dissapear from both their minds. Yami swept the girl of in a huge hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Yami..." Anzu moaned as the darks hand slid up her shirt. "Oh, Anzu." Yami whispered huskily "I love you so much." Yugi's heart shattered into dust. Anzu looked close to tears. "I love you, too." she told him Yami he kissed the girl on the forehead. "May I show you how much I love you?" Yami asked purring sexily _(A/N: not sure if that's a word, but it describes Yami perfectly)_. "Please" Anzu whimpered. Yugi could only watch paralyzed as Yami pushed Anzu against the wall. Yami grinned his hips into Anzu's and she cried out in pleasure. They both slowly slid to the floor. "YAMI!" Yugi called out desperately as his soul was being eaten away by darkness. "YAMI!" Still no answer. "Yami..." he pleaded and closed his eyes trying to block the pain of seeing his yami and Anzu together. The scene with Yami and Anzu slowly dissolved. He was floating again. Now he was more scared then before. He should have woken up screaming Yami's name, but the dream wast over yet._

_Yugi was, once again, surrounded by suffocating darkness, only this time he was standing. He looked around frightened and confused. 'It should be over now.' he thought desperately grasping for an answer. 'I should wake up and see my guitar, friends, and...' he felt a wave of agony 'Yami.' Suddenly chains shot out of the darkness and wrapped themselves tightly around Yugi's arms causing him to let out a cry of surprise. They quickly wrapped themselves around the small light's chest and waist several times. Then the shackles snaked themselves down his legs, intertwining themselves making moving impossible. Yugi struggled to free himself of the dark chains. "Ahh, Yugi" came a dark cruel male voice from behind. "You are such of fiery light." An arm wrapped it's way around Yugi's waist and started to rub slow circles. The other slipped under the smaller's shirt and slowly inched up Yugi's pale chest. "Your so beautiful. Ever since I first heard about I knew...knew. That's why I'm going to claim you as mine Yugi. I'm going to take that brilliance of yours. I want to see you on your knees begging. I want to see you bloodied. I want to hear you cry out in pain and pleasure. You. will. be. mine." he reached Yugi's pantline and stopped his ministrations. He leaned in close and whispered huskily "mine"_

_Instantly Yugi could move again. He tried in vain to tear the chains off of his body. "No." He fought desperately. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. A blinding white light exploded eradicating all the darkness._

(End chappie!! Lalalala -goes toward the door- Ame: O.O there's a riot out there Fly: ahhhh! not the herring!! O.K. I'll continue.)

* * *

End Dream Sequence, Now a Flashbackey Thingie:

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Yugi had woken up screaming. He was terrified. The small light could feel his will power draining. He didn't know if he had the strength to fight for much longer. That thought threw him into a state of panic. Yugi brought his knees to his chest and started rocking back and forth on his bed. That...man had never been in his dreams. Yugi couldn't help the frightened sobs that escaped his petal shaped lips. He stayed that way for a while until he regained his self control.

He glanced at the clock. The neon _4:45_ cast an eerie glow along with the pre-dawn glow coming from the horizon. The light knew that if he dared closed his eyes the chains and terrifying darkness would be back. Shaking slightly the small teen shuffled tiredly towards his closet. Yugi reached up to pull out a new set of clothes, to change into. First to come out was a black t-shirt that had a white paint splotches. Next came his navy blue pants with a set of belts. Finally came his blue jacket. Yugi slowly made his way to the bathroom. Still on auto-pilot Yugi went through his entire morning routine. Yugi had just taken off his shirt (-drool- WHAT! I think he's cute) when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. The petite hikari leaned in and saw his own haunted purple eyes stare back at him exhausted. He took in the dark circles under his eyes that stood out against his unhealthy pale skin. Yugi's cheeks had lost their baby fat and looked hollow. His tri-colored spikes were drooping and his hair was thinning. He took in the sight of his torso. There were several bruises from when those thugs had cornered him last Tuesday. He winced. He hadn't received that good of beating ever since he had solved the millennium puzzle. Yugi was now deathly thin with several ribs showing. He winced, after the nightmares his appetite had diminished greatly.

Another effect of the nightmares was that the tri-color haired boy was that he couldn't look his friends or Yami in the eye. At first he had simply dismissed the dreams as dreams and nothing more, but as they persisted and became more and more realistic he started to unconsciously (you know he didn't really mean to) avoid them. It was his eyes, however, showed just how much he had changed. Those amethyst orbs were no longer bright, clever, innocent, and compassionate with a slight glint of mischievousness. No, now his dim violet eyes looked like that of a man on his death bed. They showed wisdom and sorrow. Yugi sighed. He had always had a thin frame, but now clothes that use to fit comfortably hung off of the young light. He shook his head sorrowfully, it was time to go to the cemetery.

* * *

As Yugi looked at Yami the beautiful teen felt his tears fall down his cheeks against his will at the memory _Stop Yugi._ _It was only a dream. Nothing more._ He told himself sternly. He quickly wiped away the tears. He smiled gently at the sleeping darkness. _He looks so peaceful and innocent__. _He chuckled_. Yami would have sent anyone who said that to the shadow realm,_ he thought with some mirth. _Well I can't carry him to his bed, but I can probably get him to the couch. Ok, here we go!_ Yugi wrapped one arm around his darkness' waist and the other under his knees. He half dragged half carried Yami over to the couch. He hefted his taller doopleganger onto the dark sofa. Yugi was breathing heavily. The small hikari was not that physically fit, but he was even weaker than usual. Gently Yugi brushed the bangs out of Yami's face. _Why was he sleeping in kitchen?_ he asked himself. I h_ope he had a good time at Anzu's party._ Yugi's stomach growled loudly. _Geez, when was the last time I ate?_ Yugi trudged into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his sleeping yami.

* * *

Yami's crimson eyes slowly opened.

"What the...where am I?" as he became more awake he realized that he was lying on something that was definitely not his bed. The ancient pharaoh let out an intelligent "Huh?" Suddenly last night's events came back to him in a rush. _But, who moved me from the kitchen? _

"Yugi!" he shouted and tried to get rapidly off what he now identified as the couch in the living room. Unfortunately for the spirit of the puzzle he ended up rolling off the sofa and became very well aqquainted with the living room floor.

"Ow.." groaned the once dignified pharaoh. He quickly scrambled towards the kitchen.

"Yugi!" he called "Are you in here?" Yami scanned the dinning area (I couldn't find another word for kitchen -hehe- sorry). "Damn," he murmured. He noticed on the kitchen table a plate of scrambled eggs and a small piece of paper. As he drew closer he saw that there was a hurriedly scribbled note on the scrap of parchment. _Ah, Yugi wrote me a note_, he glanced at the food_ and made breakfast. I really don't deserve someone so pure._ Yami thought as he started to read what Yugi had written.

Yami,

How was the party last night? I hope you had a good time! I got up early today so I could take a quick walk before school, so don't worry if I'm not at school when you get there. I made you breakfast, it's your favorite! Check the time I don't want you to be late.

Yugi

Yami smiled at his aibou's kindness. However, the very thought of the party, and his own selfishness, wiped the smile off his face. The dark glanced at the clock above the back door. It read 7:32 (Ame: that's a weird number). He had thirteen minutes before he meet up with his friends to start the five minute trek to Domino High. Yami ran upstairs to start his day, knowing it would not be a good one. _I'll just__ have to apologize to Yugi at school._

* * *

Yugi walked down the sidewalk alone save for the first leaves of autumn that had fallen gracefully down to earth. His backpack hung limply from his shoulders. A chilly breeze brushed past and the small teen shivered, then wrapped his thin jacket around his petite frame. The ten minuet walk to the cemetery was spent in solemnly as Yugi thoughts wandered back to the fateful night ten years ago, **Where is he?** I don't know what you're talking about! **WHERE IS HE!!** Yugi shook his head fiercly as if to shake the memory away.

Consequently he was taken out of reverie to find he was at the immense black iron-wrought gateway marking the entrance into Domino Cemetery. Yugi shuddered at the forboding entrance and the the painful task ahead of him. The fallen leaves crinkled under Yugi's feet as he slowly tudged into the depths of the graveyard. The small light winded his way through the labyrinth of paths until he came on the giant cherry blossom tree that stood in between two grave. He had arrived at his destination.

_ Why did you have to go?_ Yugi thought as he gazed lifelessly at the tombstone. "WHY?" he screamed toward the heavens pain and frustration making his voice crack. The small teen fell on his hand and knees in front of the grave, his energy spent. Yugi was so tired. The hikari slowly lifted his head, reached one hand out shakily, and dug his fingertips into the granite stone, the tears came automatically. "Why?" Time seemed to stand still as the young light desperately searched for an answer that had been eating at his soul. Finding no answers, no earth shattering revelations, no comfort he slowly came back to himself.

Yugi was about to get up when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. All his senses were overloaded with a sudden dread. He scrambled up almost crashing into the tombstone. He needed to get out of the boneyard now. A dark fogged rolled in from the East as Yugi desperately ran to the exit colliding with mausoleums, bushes, and, headstones. _No, no, no!! _Yugi fought desperately to escape this real life nightmare. He heard a dark chuckle coming from all around. The small light could see the dark gates the brought safety so close. The tri-color haired youth was so focused on his salvation he didn't notice the root of the blackthorn tree that stuck up and tripped him. A familiar cruel laughter echoed all around him. The black fog slowly rolled over Yugi and he felt that immense torturous pain. The suffering continued for what felt like infinity. Again tears came to Yugi's eyes unbidden as he screamed out in torment. Yugi tried to work away through the pain. _I'm going to loose I can't hold on anymore. _Yugi fell limp letting the pain carry him through his life. His parents, his grandpa, his friends, and his darkness, Yami. _I've gotta survive, I've got to make it, for them._

With a yell of desperation Yugi reached within himself, took all of his soul, and threw it at the dark fog. With an ear piercing shriek the fog receaded to the depths of graveyard. Yugi jumped up ignoring the pain that shot through him and sprinted toward the gates that were slowly closing. _I have__ to make it, I NEED to make it! _The two gates were millimeters apart when out of desperation Yugi sought the power that had banished the fog and threw it at the barrier. With a deafening crash the gates shot open letting the hikari flee the cemetery.

As the black gate slammed closed Yugi collapsed on the sidewalk. Breathing heavily Yugi turned over to lay on his back and stare up at the trees. The small teen sighed and gave a slight smile with a little ironic chuckle up to the sky. He streched his arms above his head and just relaxed in the sunlight that was filtering through the leave. The street was completely silent and a gentle breeze caressed Yugi's face. After a couple of deep breaths Yugi remembered...SCHOOL! Alarmed he looked at his watch and did a double take. _8:10...? CRAP!_ Yugi shot down the street unaware that the black gates had creaked open and a menacing fog spilled out.

* * *

Yami, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Tristan, Duke, Malik, Marik, and Anzu (she tagged along even though she wasn't welcome) entered their homeroom class five minutes early and sat at their assigned seats, talking amongst themselves (Seating Order: there are 3 colomns and 4 rows concerning the characters. From L to R. Row. 1: Malik Marik, OC Row. 2: Ryou, Bakura, Anzu Row. 3: Yugi, Yami, Joey Row 4: Duke, Seto, Tristan). All but Yami who was staring at his desk, his head bent over in misery and regret. Joey glanced at the spirit.

"Man Yami, you've been awfully quiet, I mean Bakura insulted you fifteen times on the walk over and you didn't even blink. How did talking to Yugi go?" Joey asked concerned for both Yami and Yugi.

"I didn't" Yami whispered crushed.

"YA DIDN'T!" Joey's frustrated voice booming, getting all his friends, even Seto's, attention "WHAT THE HELL YAMI MY LITTLE BUDDY IS GETTING HURT AND HE ISN'T TALKIN' TO ANY OF US!" Realizing how loud he was talking he brought his voice down to a whisper but he didn't lose any of intensity. "You're supposed to know him better than anyone, you're his yami!" Everyone (by everyone I mean important people aka YGO characters, except for Anzu) was staring at Yami waiting for the answer of what was wrong with the littlest light.

Yami stared longingly to the desk at his left, Yugi's desk. "I-I'm, not worthy of a hikari like Yugi." Yami's voice craked. Everybody gawked at Yami. No one had heard the pharoh so unsure and lost. "It..." he trailed off. The puzzle's spirit looked at each one of his friends. He breathed in deeply. "Yesterday was his 16th birthday." Yami then turned his deep sorrowful crimson eyes back to the desk. Everyone was stunned. Yesterday was Yugi's birthday. Why hadn't he told anybody? Why was Yugi avoiding them? What was going on with the purest light? There were just too many questions!

Yugi burst into class breathless. His cheeks were flushed and eyes red from crying. Everyone saw just how thin and pale Yugi was, the dark circles under his eyes starkly contrasting against his alabaster skin. To put it simply Yugi was a cracked reflection of the brightness of his soul. Yami winced at just how much the small teen's appearance changed from the loving, gentle boy to this tired and broken person. Yugi stumbled over to his desk. All anyone could do was stare at the young puzzlebearer as he fell into his chair his backpack carelessly tossed by his desk. Joey was the first to regain his senses as he shot up from his seat to go over to Yugi.

"JOESEPH WHEELER! SIT DOWN!" The homeroom teacher, Mr. Hoving, boomed as he entered the classroom. Joey glared at his overly caffinated teacher as he sat down angrily. _Some things are more important than homeroom _Joey thought furiously.

Yugi's dull and lifeless eyes stared straight ahead in a trance as Mr. Hoving prattled on. Yami kept looking at his hikari as if willing Yugi to just look at his friends and smile that loving smile, but Yugi did no such thing. Yami, Joey, Ryou, Seto, Tristan, Duke, and even Bakura's eyes were all glued to the clock to see when they could talk to the small light. No one noticed the ominous black fog that trickled under the door and made straight for Yugi. _5, _the coundown began _4, 3, 2, 1..._

RIIIIIING! The bell screached to end class and all the students of Domino bolted out of their respective torture chambers, I mean classrooms. _Now's__ my chance to apologize to Yugi._ Yami thought as he made his way towards his other half who was lagging a little behind the mob trying to escape towards the hallway.

_**CRASH**_

"YUGI!"

-tbc-

* * *

Fly: CLIFFY! my first cliffy...I think. Who is this mystery person? Who is residing in the cemetery? What happened to Yugi. Poor Yugi, I feel so bad for doing this to him. -starts crying- I'm so sorry that my chapters are so short. I feel like I write sooooooo much. but then when I look at it it real short. And I really like how it ends...and I don't want to change It. sorry. -continues crying.-

Ame: -comforting Fly- shhh...it's ok. the readers understand and I'm sure Yugi does too.

Eme: and no one likes a hysterical authoress.

Fly: -cries some more-

Ame: way too go. Eme. You know she could just vaporize you if you annoy her too much.

Eme: -gulp-

Flys: -stops crying- You're right. And I can use my herring to do it. -starts chasing Eme around-

Eme: waaaaaaaaaaah!!

Ame: -laughing!-

door: -ding dong-

Fly: -stops- OMG! -has huge chibi eyes- It's here -starts bouncing off the walls chanting they're here, they're here, they're here."-

Ame: what's here? -answers door-

Ame/Eme: -big chibi, sparkling eyes- THEY. ARE. SO. CUTE!!

The exciting conclusion...when I update next. Which will be sooner if you review...

PLEASE REVIEW -grovels-


	4. Chapter 4

Fly: -slowly walks into the room dragging 59 backpacks- heeeeeeeeeeey -yawns and immediately collapses-

Eme/Ame: O.O

Fly: wat?

Ame: you..I...I-It's just that...

Eme: we thought you died

Fly: -sigh- might as well be dead

IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!

Disclaimer: T.T really?

* * *

_Last time:_

**_Crash!_**

_"YUGI!"_

* * *

"Yugi!" Everyone in the room stood still.

Yami could only watch in frozen horror as the most precious thing in his life started to fall. The ancient pharaoh saw a flash of white as someone sped past everyone to catch the small light before he could hit the ground.

Bakura stood there with the delicate hikari in his arms cradled against his chest. Bakura watched as Yugi convulsed in pain until he finally fell limp against Bakura's chest. Ryou tried to stifle a sob as he hid his eyes in his hands. Joey shook with fury. Something was hurting Yugi and it was grave. When Bakura was sure that Yugi had passed out he slightly readjusted the small treasure in his arms and effortlessly whisked him out of the room, not once looking back.

A tense silence permeated the room. No one moved an inch trying to understand what had happened. Yugi...

"Ra," Ryou whispered.

"What the hell happened?!" came the frustrated shout from the lanky blond. Chocolate eyes gleamed with anger as he looked at his fellow classmates. Honda, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Otogi all shuffled nervously, not looking one another in the eye. Seto kept his eyes icily focused on Yami's back trying to see how the usually calm spirit would act.

Joey tried to catch the eyes of his friends but was met with no success until his eyes finally came to the Puzzle's spirit hunched over figure. Yami's crimson eyes were covered by his blond bangs and he hadn't moved at all since Yugi fell. Yami's knuckles were white and a faint trickle of blood came from his fist.

Another silence.

"Y-Yami?" Ryou asked softly moving forward to lay a comforting hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

He remained unresponsive.

"Yami, Yami, please. Just look at me. Please, say something." Ryou pleadingly. Yami raised his head and slowly looked around the room with a look of agony in his powerful red eyes. He just looked at his friends as if begging them to answer his questions.

A third silence.

Only Joey and Honda had ever seen the powerful dark express anything but confidence. He had lost all self control after he had lost Yugi during his first duel with Raphael. However, this, this was something completely different. Back with Dartz Yami knew who to go after, knew how to get Yugi back. Now, he didn't know how to retrieve his lost light. and it left him alone and helpless.

After searching each and every one of his friends eyes and finding no answers Yami stared back down at his hands that had stayed clenched painfully tight. Without a word he sprinted out of the room and sprinted down the hall after Bakura.

"Now what do we do?" Otogi asked.

"Obviously, we follow Yami and Bakura to the Nurse's office." Seto's cold voice interjected.

Without another word the group went after the two yami's.

* * *

"Is there ANY change?" Joey angrily asked the new school nurse, Mrs. Murdock. His blond hair was swinging as he furiously paced back and forth gesticulating on every word.

Bakura stood by the bed with Ryou, Malik, Honda, and Otoagi all forming a ring surrounding the corpse-like form of their friend. Marik and Seto were standing against the far wall considering the chaos of the nurse's office. Lastly, Yami was sitting listlessly in the far corner of the room staring blankly at the opposite wall.

Yugi simply lay lifelessly on the blue nurse's bed. His sickly pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, and deathly thin frame were even more apparent as Yugi lay on top of the bed sheets.

"No, nothing. I don't know what's wrong. He's severely malnourished and sleep deprived, but nothing to make him slip into a coma. Mr. Moto's most pressing problem is the fact that he is unconscious for no reason." Joey let out a frustrated growl. Mrs. Murdock whipped around to face Joey. "Look, I'm sorry but there is no explanation for why Mr. Moto won't wake up!" she snapped at Joey. Seto let out a low possessive growl that went unheard.

Realizing what she had said her face softened as she glanced at Yami who was still staring unmoving at the off white walls of the nurse's office. "Why don't you take Mr. Moto home, Mr. ...?

"Atemu" Yami's voice came out gruff and indistinguishable with pain.

"Sorry?" Mrs. Murdock asked gently.

"Atemu, Yami Atemu." he said without removing his intense gaze from the wall.

"All right Mr. Atemu. You should take him home and talk with his," she glanced at Yugi's chart "grandfather."

The room was silent and all eyes were focused on the detached form of the Puzzle's spirit. Yami abruptly stood up. The screeching of the chair echoed through the nurse's office. Yami slowly and deliberately moved toward his motionless light. Yami slipped his arms under Yugi's knees and around the smaller shoulder and carefully lifted the petite figure.

"So light" Yami softly murmured. The crimson eyed teenager stared at his young charge sorrow and despair evident in his face.

With Yugi in his arms Yami vigilantly brought his hikari home.

* * *

Three days, THREE! And still his hikari had not woken up. Attempts to use the mind link had been futile. Yami was impatiently pacing in front of the bed Yugi lay on.

It had been three days since Yami had made an appearance at school after he had left with his other half laying unmoving in the taller's arms. Three days where Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Malik, Bakura, Marik, and even Seto came by to watch the light. Three days since Ryou and Malik had to make Yami eat. Three days since Joey and Tristan had forced Yami to sleep. Three days since his aibou turned 16.

"Yo Yam'!" Joey's voice rang out through the dead silent house. Yami heard steps echo as his friends trampled upstairs, he continued pacing

"Heeeeeeey Yami" Joey exclaimed exuberantly as he burst through the door, Bakura and Ryou following the happy-go-lucky blond. Yami did not stop his frustrated pacing stride. Not receiving any response the blond waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Yami!" Joey shouted fiercely gripping the crimson-eyed teen's shoulder, stopping the ex-pharaoh in his tracks.

"Look at me Yami." Joey gently shook the puzzle's spirit. "Please look at me Yami! Please"

Yami brought his eyes up to Joey's chocolate ones. Joey almost wished he hadn't. In Yami's crimson eyes there was a look of pain but new and angry conviction.

"Yami," Joey ventured tentatively "what are you planning?"

"It's been three days Joey! I can't stand here doing nothing!" Yami looked around at all of his friends. "I just can't."

"Then go." Came Bakura's gruff voice. "What tool you so long? Your light needs you. Go now!"

Yami's crimson eyes bored into Bakura's. After a tense second Yami broke the gaze, nodded, and fainted. Joey rushed forward to catch his fallen friend.

Ryou turned to his darkness. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

* * *

Yami found himself in his soulroom. He was reminded of that fateful night. The last time he heard his hikari's voice, singing. Despair started to naw at his mind. Wasting no time Yami sprinted to the door and yanked it open with such force that it was nearly ripped clean off. The golden door to Yugi's soulroom was shut. Yugi's soulroom door, Yugi himself, had always been open to his darkness. Yugi had been sealed off.

_"AIBOU!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs as he lunged to the gold door. He frantically scratched at the door. "LET ME IN!" For what felt like hours he tried everything he could to open Yugi's soulroom door.

Yami kicked it, rammed at it with his shoulder, fired shadow magic, beat it with his fists; Yami did everything and the door wouldn't budge. His heart spent Yami coud only fall to the floor that connected his soul to that to that of his aibou's. Yami's shoulder was throbbing painfully and his hands were bloody.

"Yugi" he whispered before all Yami knew became darkness.

* * *

The next thing he saw were two pairs of worried brown eyes.

"Ryou...Joey..." Yami moaned and clutched his head. He stopped short. Bandages were wrapped securely around his hands. Yami's eyes widened.

"We d-didn't know w-what happened. A-a-all of a s-sudden your h-hands j-j-just started..." Ryou's sentence broke off into a sob. He jumped slightly as the arms of his yami secured themselves around the frightened hikari. Ryou turned and buried his innocent face into Bakura's strong chest. The ring's spirit rubbed slow circles on his light's back comforting him. A pang of loss shot through Yami's chest. Since when was Bakura a better protector?

"Yami, what happened?" Joey immediately brought Yami back to the present. Yami pulled himself up off the couch and ran upstairs to Yugi's room. He collapsed by the bed, panting heavily. He would never let his aibou leave his sight EVER again.

"Yami what the hell!" came Joey's confused shout as he, Bakura, and Ryou all followed the ex-pharaoh to the puzzle bearer's room.

"He's gone" Yami said his voice empty and shell-shocked. "He's not there" Yami's voice was now starting to rise in panic. "I can't find him! He's gone! Gone! What am I going to do? He's gone!" The puzzle's spirit was frantic now.

"Whaddya mean Yami? Yugi's right here. See?" Joey exclaimed trying to calm the distraught pharaoh by lightly touching the bed with the motionless Yugi.

"You're a fool." Bakura stated in a monotone voice as he strode over to Yugi's bed. He reached over to brush the bangs out of Yugi's face with a gentleness that no one had seen before. Both Yami and Ryou felt a spasm of pain in their hearts. "His physical body is nothing. It's his soul, his essence that is missing"

Joey just stared at him confused. Ryou, however seemed to understand and gasped.

"We have to call Shadi."

-TBC-

* * *

Yay! I finished! phew! im sorry that it took so long and that the ending was a little short.

Fly: there was some tendershipping action which was unexpected! The apocolypse is coming when there is no puzzleshipping!

Ame: -slap- snap out of it!

Eme: u have to conclude what's in the box!

Fly: ooooh RIGHT!

-Over the box peeked out wide innocent violet eyes, golden bangs and tricolored hair! An arm swung it's way over th box as ChibiYugi crawls out of the box!-

Fly: -dives- MINE

-Suddenly a small, tan, crimson eyed chibi stands in front of a scared ChibiYugi-

ChibiYami: Hey, stay away fwom him!

ChibiYugi: -tug- 'Ami. look at all the pretty stuff

ChibiYami: -glares Fly- otay, aibou

Eme: must. resist. cuteness. factor.

ChibiYugi: -gigle-

ChibiYami: -in love with his hikari-

So the mystery is solved plese read and review!!

ChibiYugi/ChibiYami: PWEASE!!

do it! do it! do it!


	5. Author's NoteApology

Hi, all!

I know it's been silence and I'm sorry that this is not an update! I have bad news (that you probably already guessed) I don't think I'll be able to continue this story.

-runs to hide-

I am so sorry! My life kind of spiraled out of control, there was just too much stuff, which sent my stress levels into the atmosphere, and some family issues. Not to mention there were 2 deaths in my family (one of them on Christmas morning). In addition next year I am transferring to another school, that will make it virtually impossible to even go on , let alone keep up my current intensive usage!

HOWEVER!!!!!! I would love for someone to take over the story! I do have a basic outline and some written sections. I would be forever grateful if someone could continue this. So either drop me a PM or review and we'll talk about it!

In addition I do have a bunch of plot lines, so that if someone out there wants to practice writing but doesn't really have a story to write drop me a line I would be ecstatic to share. In fact if no one does I might just post them anyway!

This fandom (my first) has inspired and encouraged me and I'll still be skulking around!!!!

Much love from Ame, Eme, and myself

"From within or from behind, a light shines through us upon things, and makes us aware that we are nothing, but the light is all." Ralph Waldo Emerson.


End file.
